


You Have To Hide

by Clexalyza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa, Closeted Character, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, One Shot, inspiredbyanotherwork, youhavetohide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexalyza/pseuds/Clexalyza
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are enjoying a peaceful evening when Abby gets home earlier than expected. Things take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	You Have To Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737029) by [whatamithegeekmonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey). 



> Hi everyone, please keep in mind this was inspired by another work (listed), as well as a Tumblr post by tobiasmikaelson.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Enjoy

Clarke lay with Lexa’s arms tightly around her waist, their warm bodies flushly pressed against each other as her eyes fluttered close. Lexa slowly glided her fingers across Clarke’s bare upper arm as she watched her girlfriend tumbling into a slight slumber.

Clothes were scattered around the bedroom floor from their earlier haste, both girls tired of keeping their hands off each other the whole day at school. Their relationship was in the early phase, and with Clarke not being fully ready to come out to her friends and family and with Lexa accepting that, it had been annoyingly impossible for them to spend as much time together as they wanted - with the mere minimum stealing small glances at their lockers and occasional shoulder brushing in the hallway. Tonight, Clarke’s parents were both working late, so they saw it as an ideal opportunity for some quality time.

A fresh breeze of spring air made its way through the tilted window, making Clarke shiver a little. Even though it was starting to get warmer, most evenings in April could get a little chilly. Clarke groaned and turned around, burying her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck at which the latter chuckled. Lexa kissed her temple and wrapped the sheets tighter around them, enjoying the closeness. The blonde placed a small kiss on her jaw in response before nestling in even closer, and all Lexa could do was let out a sigh of pure contentment.

“Clarke, I’m home!” A sudden call from downstairs crippled their moment as Abby entered the front door. “Are you there?”

Clarke’s eyes snapped open as she jolted awake, almost elbowing Lexa in the process and effectively ruining their moment all together.

“Oh my god, what time is it?” The blonde asked her girlfriend while looking mortified.

“Uhhh,” Lexa stuttered as she blindly grabbed her phone from the bedside table behind her, groaning as she had to break contact to reach it, “6:15.”

“She shouldn’t be home for another two hours!” Clarke exclaimed in utter disbelief.

She practically jumped out of bed, letting the covers slip from her body. Clarke stood completely naked, but she wasn’t worrying about that now. It’s not like Lexa hadn’t seen every inch of her by now.

However, Lexa smirked a little at the sight in front of her, being way less tensed than her girlfriend by their sudden interruption.

“It’s not funny, Lex!” Clarke glared at her before looking down at herself. As she realised why Lexa was grinning, Clarke felt her cheeks turn into crimson. Surely she wasn’t prude, but with Lexa staring at her, she still felt nervous. She quickly gathered herself while rolling her eyes, balling up the sheets and throwing them at the brunette which hit her right in the face, successfully wiping off the former smirk.

“You have to hide.” Clarke deadpanned.

“What?” Lexa’s voice came out muffled underneath the covers. She yanked them away and glared at her girlfriend with an _‘are you serious?’_ look. Clarke narrowed her eyes silently asking her to just agree.

Lexa sighed. “Where do you want me to hide, Clarke? Under the bed? In the closet? Perhaps I should jump out of your window with a rope made out of blankets?” She asked sarcastically.

“Clarke?” Abby’s voice sounded closer, she was coming up the stairs.

“Lexa, please, she’s coming!” Clarke pleaded, biting her lip from nervousness and grabbing her arm to lead her off the bed.

“Much like you were only five min-” Lexa’s try to lighten the mood was instantly cut off.

“Lexa!” Clarke hushed her, face flushed when thinking of their position from only a couple minutes ago. She rubbed her forehead trying to think of their best option, before grabbing the brunette once more by the waist.

“Are you kidding me?” Lexa scoffed and rolled her eyes as she was dragged towards the closet.

Clarke hurriedly opened the door and shoved her in. She realised Lexa was still naked and without thinking, she quickly ripped an oversized shirt from one of the hangers. She pulled it over Lexa’s head, who silently collaborated by putting her arms through the sleeves. Spinning around, Clarke gathered their scattered out clothes - one of their bras miraculously almost made it to the other side of the room - and threw them behind the bed, not waiting to see where they landed.

She hurried back to the open closet and flattened out the non existent wrinkles on the shirt for good measure. Lexa fixed her with a glare while trying to not to giggle - she was very ticklish, much to her girlfriend’s knowledge. Clarke in response swiftly pecked her girlfriend on the lips, and while she was still mad, it made her crack a little smile.

“I’m still going to kill you.” Lexa whispered threateningly, betraying her coldness by licking her lips.

“Clarke, are you in there?” Abby called out, her hand on the door knob of Clarke’s room.

Clarke mouthed a ‘sorry’ before closing the door on Lexa.

“Uh yes mom, hold on a sec-“ before she could finish her sentence Abby turned the knob, neglecting the fact Clarke asked to wait.

“Oh my god, mom!” Clarke yelled out, rapidly grabbing the sheet from her bed and holding it in front of her bare body. Lexa, who heard the muffled cry, stifled a laugh.

“Clarke, why are you naked?” Abby raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed.

“I-uhh” Clarke stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable explanation that didn’t involve Lexa currently standing half naked in her closet.

“I didn’t find anything to wear!” Clarke lied, not very convincingly. As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it wasn’t a good lie. _A really bad one_ , in fact. She could mentally imagine Lexa face palming herself in the closet. Why didn’t she just say she just got out the shower and was getting changed?

Abby looked at her daughter, - as expected - rather not convinced.

“How is it possible you have nothing to wear? Didn’t you and Octavia just go shopping last week?” She questioned.

“Uhh - well yes but everything’s dirty.” Clarke muttered. Another blatant lie. She couldn’t stop her eyes from flickering nervously to the closet as she pulled the sheets tighter around her. Unfortunately for her, Abby noticed her nervous gaze and moved closer to the closet.

“Are you sure? You can’t have gone through them all already, Clarke. You only did laundry two days ago.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how that happened...” Clarke felt the sheets slipping with her palms beginning to sweat.

“I’m sure you have something left, you just need to look a little harder.” Abby winked at her daughter before reaching out and opening the left door of the closet with a creak.

Clarke stood frozen in shock, unable to do anything except praying Lexa had a magical feature to shrink to the corner of the mahogany wooden wardrobe.

Hearing Abby’s voice come terribly closer, Lexa shuffled as best as she could to the right side of the closet. Although she was still mad at Clarke for putting her in the closet while she had come out for four years now - how ironic it could be - she couldn’t help but breath in the smell of her girlfriend’s freshly washed clothes.

“One shirt, two shirts,” Abby counted as she moved them to the left. She tilted her head and gave her daughter a knowing look - a glimpse of brown locks had already caught her vision - before turning back and moving another shirt, “three shirts, hello Lexa, four shirts.” Abby greeted her, not at all surprised, as she continued to count.

Clarke’s blue eyes widened at the same as Lexa’s green orbs. She couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, let alone keep her focus on the sheets she was clutching.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Clarke. You have plenty to wear.” Abby turned around, smirking.

“I- I’m-” Clarke tried to gather words but it was no use as she was quickly cut off.

“You can come out of the closet now, Lexa.” Her mother said calmly, opening up its right door.

“I already have.” Lexa mumbled through her teeth and forced a smile as she tried her best to cover herself by tugging the oversized AC/DC shirt a little further than her hips. Clarke still stood with her mouth wide agape, stuck in between aweing at her girlfriend in nothing but her clothes and begging Abby for an explanation.

“Don’t act like you’re surprised, I’ve seen the way you girls look at each other. You could have told me the relationship progressed this far already, though.” Abby stretched her neck and averted her eyes to what looked like a shirt lying inside out at the foot of Clarke’s bed, but she didn’t comment on it.

“I- what,” Clarke was at a loss for words. Surely her mother had seen Lexa a couple of times, she came over a suspiciously great amount of times, but she never told her mother they were dating. Lexa sheepishly let her gaze wander all around the room but Abby, cheeks turning pink at the realisation they had been obvious all this time.

“However, I’m disappointed in you, Clarke.” Her mother cut the tension and furrowed her brow to make herself more believable. She chuckled intently at Clarke’s panicked face, taking fun in teasing her daughter a little before continuing. “I didn’t teach you to shove nice girls into closets like that, did I?”

“Mooom…” Clarke whined in realisation of her mom not being angry, still embarrassed by getting caught. Lexa simply scratched her neck awkwardly, quickly halting her movements as the shirt climbed up her hips.

“Oh, right, the hospital shift ended early.” Abby smiled in remembrance. “Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything.” Abby winked at a slightly flushed Lexa before turning to her daughter once more. “I was actually coming to check if you were in for some pizza tonight, do I make it three? Your father won’t be home for another two hours.” Abby chipped, painfully cheerful for the situation she just walked in to.

Both girls turned to each other at the same time, silently asking each other what to do. As Clarke felt her lover’s green piercing eyes burn right through her, she smiled at the cute way Lexa bit her lip whenever she was nervous. A small nod only Clarke could see cut the cord, and the blonde sighed in acceptance - but also in relief.

“Yes, make it three.” She answered her mother, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s.

“Great, I’ll call the pizza delivery. Meet me downstairs in twenty minutes.” Abby spoke.

“Oh, and maybe get dressed with one of those plenty shirts you have left to wear.” She grinned at her daughter while turning on her heels. Seconds later, Abby was out the door, leaving both girls standing there, utterly flabbergasted.

“Did this really just happen?” Clarke asked, quizzed, mouth wide open. Lexa bursted out laughing at the silliness of the situation. She sighed lovingly at how Clarke still stood frozen in shock, her mind being in overdrive while registering she just got accepted by her mom without any hesitation. Lexa padded over to her girlfriend, grabbing her by the waist which made the blonde gasp and let the sheets slip from her poor grip. Lexa smiled and took her bottom lip in between hers, catching it effectively. Clarke immediately sank into the kiss and right when things seemed to go out of control, Lexa pulled back, quickly pecking the blonde’s forehead before speaking.

“I guess you’re out of the closet now too.” Lexa winked at her as she brushed her way past Clarke to gather her jeans.

Clarke snorted at her comment, turning around and biting her lip at the way Lexa bend over to pick up their stuff. “Are you still going to kill me?” She spoke softly, challenging the girl’s earlier promise.

“No, but I think your mother might for making a mess.” Lexa chuckled, pointing to her bra and shirt lying inside out at Clarke’s bedpost, completely into view. The blonde almost choked at the sight, utterly shamefaced at the whole situation. She tried her best not to think about going down the stairs in a couple minutes and confronting her mother again. In a wave of boldness formed by her ironic comments, she walked up to Lexa and pushed her on the bed, crawling over her. Lexa squealed in surprise, lost for a grip to stop her back from hitting the mattress.

“Not so brave anymore now are we?” Clarke smiled down at her as she pinned her girlfriend’s arms to the bed, “That’s what you get for making me look like a fool.” She winked seductively, making Lexa squirm a little.

“You know I’m ticklish, stop.” Lexa giggled and tried to pry her girlfriend’s hands away, but she had no intent of quitting.

“What do you say we make an even bigger mess by taking this shirt off?” Clarke licked her lips, slipping her hands underneath the shirt and over Lexa’s toned stomach, effectively ignoring the brunette’s comment.

“Clarke,” Lexa’s voice was hoarse, jitters replaced with lust, “we shouldn’t- your mother - I - oh.” her voice got stuck in her throat as Clarke peppered her jaw with kisses. “Shhht, she said we got twenty more minutes.” Clarke whispered in her ear.

Lexa let out another sigh of satisfaction. “I love you.”

Clarke hummed in response, letting herself fall into their previous position with her face buried deeply in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“I love you too, Lex.”


End file.
